You and Me
by XxDramaPrincessxX
Summary: Beck, Andre, and Robbie were trained secret agents - living life to the fullest. But when their boss, Sikowitz, forces three girls into thier team of three, they soon discover that these girls are about to turn thier perfect lives upside down. AU.
1. The Three Boys

**You and Me**

**Summary:  
**Beck, Andre and Robbie were trained secret agents – living life to the fullest. But when their boss, Sikowitz, forces three girls into their team of three, they soon discover that these girls are about to turn they're perfect lives upside down. AU

**AN:**  
**Hey guys. If you've visited my profile, or read Pretty Little Victorious, you will know that there was a competition to see what story idea would win, and this was what won. I'm really looking forward to this story, so I hope you all enjoy it too. I'm not sure what couples will be in this story yet, and even if there will be any, but if you have any requests please let me know - but I can't promise everything. But this will be Bade, because, who doesn't love them? Thanks to the band, Parachute, for giving me the title of this story, and for being my musical play list while writing this. Go listen to "You and Me"; it fits right into the whole secret agent category.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Do I look like Dan Schneider to you? I don't think so.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Three Boys**

The rain fell heavily, falling in Robbie's eyes and completely soaking his hair. He tried to see through the down pour, but found it impossible. He pulled the water proof walkie-talkie out of his pocket and held the button down firmly.

"Uh, guys. I can't really see much up here. The rains getting pretty heavy" he said, releasing the button and wiping his forehead, as if it would help. While waiting for a response, he fiddled with his sniper gun, which was set up in front of him. He was currently perched on top of a building, his gun pointing at the rooftop of the neighboring building. Not that he could see anything over there, let alone know if he could pull the trigger. His walkie-talkie crackled slightly before a voice came through.

"We're almost there Rob, just keep watching" Beck's voice was hushed, and Robbie could tell he was whispering.

"How am I supposed to keep watching if I can't even see anything" Robbie muttered to himself, looking back over at the rooftop of the other building. He managed to make out silhouettes, just blurry shapes mixed into the fog. He didn't know who was who; let alone who was his target. But Robbie was a good agent, and he was going to wait for Beck and Andre's signal. They'd been working on this mission for over a week now, and the three boys knew the plan inside and out. Beck and Andre would creep into the hotel, and up the emergency stairs. The idea was to make sure nobody knew they were there, these guys had eyes everywhere. As soon as Beck and Andre made it onto the roof, they would retrieve the documents stolen from the State of California, and take them back to Sikowitz. Where did Robbie come in? He would fire bullets at the wall behind the men, offering a distraction, and the security guards would rush off trying to find the source of the bullets. Only problem was, Robbie couldn't see the damn wall and would probably end up shooting one of the men, which would not sit well with Sikowitz. But Robbie trusted Beck and Andre, they were his best friends. The three of them had been picked out by Sikowitz to join the prestigious ranks of T.S.A – one of the most powerful secret agent forces in the world. Of course, not many people knew that. Ever since that day, the three boys had been inseparable, and on top of that, they'd never met another spy from T.S.A other than their supervisor, Erwin Sikowitz.

"Okay, get ready Rob. We're on in three" Beck said, his voice coming through the walkie-talkie. Robbie took a deep breath, and tried to focus the sniper in on what looked to be the wall, behind the blurs that were the men.

"Three…two…one" Robbie muttered to himself, firing the gun at the wall. He smiled when he heard surprised shocks and cries, before he heard the bullets being fired, as he crouched lower behind the ledge. One thing he'd learned is that when scared, the enemy tends to do careless things. For example, randomly firing bullets when they don't even know where their target is. Mind you, only a few seconds ago, Robbie had been in the same situation. Robbie's walkie-talkie began to beep, and he listened to Andre's message.

"We got it; get to the car as quick as possible." Robbie quickly packed up his gun, before running down the fire escape in the building he was in. Once he reached ground level, he jumped into the passenger seat of the black Mercedes that was currently idling next to the curb, and chucked the gun into the back seat. Just before Andre sped off, he spotted four men, all wearing black, emerge from the building.

"They're right there, step on it 'Dre" Beck ordered from the back seat.

"Where's the documents?" Robbie asked, as Andre sped off away from the scene.

"Right here" Beck grinned, tapping a briefcase and brushing his wet hair out his face.

"Was it hard to get?" Robbie asked.

"Nah, they were pretty clueless as to what was happening. Security was distracted by your bullets" Andre said, his eyes narrowing as he merged onto the free way. There was no way that the men could catch them now, they blended into society well.

"I can't wait to get home, I really need a coffee" Beck groaned, leaning his head back against the back seat and propping his legs up on the seat next to him.

"Shoes off, I just got her cleaned" Andre muttered, turning back to look at Beck. Robbie grinned, opened up the centre console and slipped a CD into the player in the dash. These two boys were his family. When you join T.S.A, you're given the choice to either decline, or accept, which means being taken away from your family. Robbie missed his family, and they thought he was missing, but he was happy to have Beck and Andre, who had been through everything that he had. For the rest of the trip, the boys listened to the 80's music blaring through the speakers. As they pulled up to their headquarters, what looked like to be a big business building, it was already becoming night fall. Andre pushed in the security code, and the boom gate opened, allowing them access to the underground parking. Andre refused to park his car anywhere but under cover, he had this weird theory that if he left it outside someone would either steal it, or it would be ruined in a storm, and by the way the rain was picking up, the second theory seemed a hell of a lot likelier.

"Do you think Sikowitz is here yet?" Robbie asked as the boys walked to the elevators. The boy's headquarters also doubled as their home. As they weren't allowed contact with their family, they didn't really have anywhere else to go, so they turned a couple of the floors into apartments where they could live.

"Hope so, we can give him this straight away" Beck said, holding up the briefcase and punching the up button with his fist.

"I hope Trina's not here" he added, speaking of the secretary who had developed an insane crush on him. Trina didn't know about their occupations, she just thought she worked for a marketing business. Boy was she wrong.

"I don't, it's fun to watch her beg for your attention" Robbie laughed, sharing a knowing look with Andre. The elevator stopped, and the boys got out, Beck letting out a sigh of relief when Trina wasn't at her desk.

"Damn, there goes my Friday night entertainment" Andre sighed.

"Shut up" Beck grumbled, and they began to make their way through the maze of false doors and security systems that guarded their headquarters. When they finally reached the double oak doors that led to their meeting room, they were not expecting what awaited them inside. Beck pushed the door open and the three of them stopped in their tracks. Three girls sat around their table, drinking from their cups, and talking to their supervisor, who had notice the boy's arrival.

"Ah boys, you're back. Meet your new team members!"

* * *

**AN:  
Okay, what do you all think? This is just an introduction to the boys, it gets better. I hope its okay, because I think this might become an alright story. I've already got the first couple of chapters done, and I'll try to update once a week – probably on Sunday (Saturday for all of you Americans). Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**  
**Oh, and if you want to ask me any questions about how I write, or about me personally, then leave it in the review and I'll answer any questions on this story, in the top AN. It's so you can get to know me a bit more. Trust me, I won't bite.**


	2. The Three Girls

**You and Me**

**AN: Thanks for reviewing guys, and I hope you like the second chapter. I know I said I would update this a bit sooner, but I've had auditions for my school's production of Grease and I've been pretty busy. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA...no**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Three Girls**

The boys could almost swear that their jaws dropped to the floor. What? Their new team members? They knew Sikowitz wasn't completely right in the head, but this? Bringing three other people into their tight knit group? If they hadn't had been so shocked, they might have said something, but in that moment, they just stood their like statues. That was until a girls voice brought them out of their confused daze.

"They're not real bright, are they?" the dark haired girl, with colors in her hair said.

"Jade!" the skinny brunette whispered, sending a nervous glance over at the girl who must have been Jade, before standing up.

"Um hi, I'm Tori" she said, waving quickly, before putting it out to shake Robbie's hand.

"Oh um, hi. I'm Robbie, and that's Beck and Andre" Robbie muttered, shaking his head before reaching for her outstretched hand. Beck and Andre shot a wary glance over at Sikowitz who rolled his eyes.

"I'm Cat!" the last girl said, practically shrieking with excitement. Andre winced slightly and rubbed his head, knowing that if he stayed around that girl any longer he'd develop a nasty head ache.

"They still don't look very responsive, are you sure these guys are the 'best in the business'" Jade muttered, glaring at Sikowitz.

"And that's Jade" Tori sighed, looking annoyed at Jade's bluntness.

"I assure you Miss West, these boys are the top of the line" Sikowitz said, coming to stand by Beck, patting him on the back.

"Who are they?" Beck asked, he didn't mean to sound so rude but it just came out that way.

"We just went through the introductions, or were you off in Fairy Land?" Jade smiled. Andre had to stifle some laughter. This was the first girl that didn't swoon at Beck's feet, and it was bloody hilarious.

"No, I mean why are you here?" Beck corrected, sending annoyed glances in Sikowitz's direction.

"These girls are fresh from New York, they've been working under cover for T.S.A for a couple of months now" Sikowitz began, as the boys sat down on the other side of the table from the girls.

"What were you doing there?" Andre asked, looking over at the three girls.

"We've been working on the Taccone case" Cat smiled.

"Cat! That's classified" Tori hissed.

"Sorry" Cat whispered, looking down at her nails.

"Isn't Taccone the last name of that spy back in the 90's who went rouge and ended up killing every member in his own team, before fleeing back to Italy?" Robbie said, tapping the table and glancing around the room.

"Yeah, I heard about him. Alexandria Taccone, why you'd do that to you own team mates is beyond me" Beck muttered.

"Maybe they were just as annoying as you" Jade whispered, smiling a sickly sweet smile in Beck's direction.

"I thought Taccone was dead" Andre muttered.

"Yeah well, he's either a zombie or he faked his own death. We like to think it's the latter" Jade sighed.

"We followed Taccone out here to Los Angeles and got in touch with Sikowitz, he said you'd be able to help us work out what's up with this guy" Tori said, looking in the direction of Sikowitz, who was sitting on a bench sipping a coconut.

"Indeed they will" he muttered, shooting a glare at the boys.

"Why do you need our help?" Robbie asked.

"Apparently you're the best here in L.A, and we've been on this guy for months and still haven't gotten much, maybe you guys can do more than we could" Tori shrugged.

"Doubt it" Jade mumbled.

"Okay, we'll help" Beck grinned, looking at Robbie and Andre.

"Yay!" Cat giggled, and Andre shot her a weird glance. How this girl was a secret agent was beyond him.

"What do we have to do?" Robbie asked.

"Tonight I'm going to track this car -" Sikowitz said, swiping his fingers across his pear pad until a blue mustang appeared on the large screen on the far wall. "Security footage at LAX picked up Talconne exiting the airport in this car, and I'm going to track the license place and see where he is. We'll talk more in the morning, you guys should get some sleep" Sikowitz muttered, placing his pear pad down and taking the briefcase from today's mission that Beck was still holding.

"Wait, are the girls living here now too?" Beck asked as Sikowitz took the case off of him.

"Yeah, they've got no other option" Sikowitz explained.

"Great" Beck muttered.

* * *

"Wait, wait! So you actually chased your ex-boyfriend through Hyde Park, dressed as a chicken?" Andre laughed, slapping his thigh. It was later that night, and Tori, Cat and the boys were sitting at the dining table in Andre's apartment, eating corn chips and drinking lemonade.

"Yeah, well he made me get a job as a mascot for 'Bob's Chicken and Chips'. I think I had a right to" Tori laughed, sipping her soda.

"It was so funny when she came home, Jade didn't let it go for a whole month" Cat laughed.

"Where is Jade?" Beck asked, looking around. An hour ago, when they had first brought out the chips, she was here.

"Oh, she said she was going to go check things out" Cat smiled.

"I better go make sure she hasn't broken all our equipment" Beck muttered, getting up. He didn't trust Jade West. There was something about her that screamed bad news.

"That's probably a good idea. She got kicked out of her apartment In New York 'cause she decorated all her doors by throwing scissors at them" Tori muttered.

"Remind me to stay away from her when she's armed then" Beck laughed, opening up the door and stepping out into the hallway. Their headquarters was a big building, and finding Jade would be hard. Beck walked up to the elevator and hit the number for the 3rd floor. Judging by what Tori had said, Jade liked blowing off steam by violence, or throwing scissors. So he was heading to the training rooms. The training rooms were just a series of rooms, where the boys – and now the girls- could practice their hand to hand combat. As Beck got out of the elevator and neared the rooms, he could hear the sound of somebody hitting something. As Beck pushed open the door, he saw Jade, kicking and hitting a dummy in the chest. Beck smiled as he watched her beat up the doll before pulling a pair of scissors out of her red Doc Martens and throwing them at the dummies head. She was good, Beck would give her that.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch, or can I help you?" Jade hissed, pulling her scissors out of the dummy.

"How did you know I was there?" Beck asked, walking into the room to stand next to her.

"Don't misjudge me, Beck. I'm better than you think I am, there's a reason I was put on the Taccone case" Jade sighed, walking over to the far wall and pulling a knife off the wall, before spinning back to face Beck. She grinned and threw the knife in Beck's direction, who saw what was happening and jumped out of the way, only for the knife to lodge in the dummies head behind him.

"What was that for?" Beck shouted.

"You were standing in front of the dummy; I wasn't going to wait for you to move" Jade shrugged, pulling another knife off the wall and lodging it at Beck, it landing in the floor between his feet.

"Oops, it slipped from my hands that time" Jade grinned.

"I'm sure it did" Beck laughed, deciding to move away from the dummy.

"Is there any particular reason you're down here and not up there with your friends?" Jade asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Beck shrugged.

"Tori and Cat are not my friends" Jade muttered, throwing another knife at the dummy.

"You sure?" Beck asked.

"Positive" Jade grinned.

"So you don't have any friends, what so ever?" Beck asked.

"Nope, its better that way, don't you think. Especially in our line of work" Jade whispered.

"I think it's better to have friends. That way, you don't have to worry if your own team mates will stab you in the back" Beck shrugged.

"Mmmmm, it still happens. You can't trust anyone with what we do" Jade trailed off. Something in her eyes softened, and Beck knew that there was more to this girl than met the eye.

"Um, are you okay?" Beck asked.

"I'm not dying, am I? Therefore I'm fine" Jade hissed, throwing another knife.

"You sure?" Beck asked, eying the girl carefully. He'd clearly hit a nerve there.

"I'm fine Beck, run along and go play" Jade snapped, making a shooing motion with her hands. Beck sighed, before heading to the door. He was just about to turn the handle when a loud buzzer noise echoed around the building, the lights beginning to flash.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jade groaned. The power cut out quickly, leaving the two in pitch black.

"Intruder" Beck hissed, grabbing a gun off the wall and opening the door up slightly.

"Oh great" Jade sighed, before grabbing another gun off the wall and making her way over to Beck.

"Well are you going to just stand there looking out the door waiting for the intruder to come to you, or do I need to take the lead?" Jade hissed, pushing Beck out the door and walking in front of him, her gun held up.

"Are you coming?" Jade hissed, making her way to the elevator.

"The elevators don't work during a security breach" Beck hissed, heading towards the door marked 'fire escape'.

"Great, now I have to be in a confined fire escape with you of all people, and a possible criminal" Jade hissed. Beck laughed slightly and the two began to make their way down the stairs.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. I'm sorry but I had to throw in a bit of Bade there in spirit of this weeks new episode. If you have any questions, leave them in a review and I'll answer them. Oh, and who else is so excited for Tori Fixes Beck and Jade this weekend. I'm dying waiting for it! Please review :) I'd really like to make it past 10.**


	3. The Blue Mustang

**You and Me**

**AN: Can I just say I'm so sorry I havn't updated in ages but a lot of exciting stuff has happened to me these past few weeks. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade was amazing, and the moments in Robbie Sells Rex were adorable. "That's my girl..." Anyway, I performed at a theatre infront of over 1000 people for my acting school, which was so much fun! And I auditioned for Sandy in my high school's production of Grease (I find out the results next year). I won an award for topping drama in junior school (Grade 7 and 8, so out of 500 odd kids!) I got a new laptop, and I began filming for a short film competition called Tropfest Junior. Yeah, that's where I've been. I hope you like this chapter xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't understand disclaimer's. It's pretty obvious no one on Fanfiction actually owns Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Blue Mustang**

As Jade and Beck made their way down the stairs, Jade couldn't help but feel a tiny bit claustrophobic. A memory of being trapped somewhere made its way into her mind, and she immediately pushed it into the back of her brain. She promised herself she'd never think about that again, so instead she focused on Beck in front of her. He was handsome, she would admit as much, but she knew better than to trust a pretty face. The sound of the siren was still blaring and Jade was tempted to smash wherever it was coming from, because that was the most annoying noise she had ever heard. The two of them finally reached the bottom of the stairwell, and Beck carefully pushed the door open. The foyer was pitch black, the only light coming from the computer sitting on Trina's desk that she had left open on a game of solitaire. The two made their way along the wall, heading towards the corridor that leads to the meeting room.

"Ow!" a voice called, and a crashing sound was heard from near the elevator. Jade cocked her gun but Beck put a hand over it and lowered it.

"Trina?" he called out.

"Oh my god! Beck, thank god! Why are all the lights out? And what the hell is that annoying noise?" Trina called, stumbling over something and crashing into her desk.

"Hang on" Beck grumbled moving over to the far wall and opening up a panel, flicking a switch. The lights flickered back on, and the siren stopped blaring.

"Oh thank god!" Trina shouted.

"Why are you here at 3am?" Beck asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, I um forgot my nail polish" Trina said, leaning back against her desk and batting her eyes.

"You know this chick?" Jade asked, eying Trina.

"Yeah, she's our-" Beck began.

"I'm his girlfriend" Trina grinned, smirking at Beck in a way that was supposed to be flirty. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! She's our secretary" Beck explained.

"Oh" Jade laughed at Trina's desperate attempts at flirting.

"Who are you?" Trina asked, looking Jade up and down.

"Trina, this is Jade, Jade meet Trina" Beck explained. There was a loud commotion from the fire escape and Andre, Robbie, Cat and Tori burst through the door, each holding guns.

"Whoa! Why do they have guns?" Trina asked.

"Oh crap" Robbie muttered.

"You're security doesn't even know?" Jade hissed.

"Know what?" Trina asked, looking around the room.

"That we're…in the middle of a massive game of laser tag" Robbie blurted out.  
"Really?" Andre looked at Robbie.

"Laser tag? Sounds pretty childish to me" Trina raised an eyebrow.

"Trina?" Tori whispered. Trina's eye's shot over to Tori who was standing behind Andre.

"Tori?" Trina blinked a couple of times.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Andre asked.

"She's my sister!" Tori cried.

"Well this isn't good" Jade mumbled.

"Wait, your sister is…that" Beck asked, looking over at Trina.

"Tori! I thought you were dead" Trina cried, grasping her desk to stop herself from passing out.

"Yeah, uh well I" Tori fumbled.

"Why are you here? With Andre, Beck and Robbie? And who are these chicks?" Trina gestured to Cat and Jade.

"Ha, chicks are baby chickens! Jadey, we're baby chickens!" Cat giggled, causing the whole group to look at her warily.

"Sorry, she gets a little bit weird in the early hours of the morning" Jade apologized, patting Cat's head.

"Listen Trina -" Tori began.

"No! I want you to start talking! Where have you been!? Do you know how worried mom and dad were, and then how they reacted when the cops said you were dead?" Trina shouted.

"You know, I don't really think this is our place" Robbie muttered, walking towards the now working elevators.

"Oh no, you stay right here! I want some answers" Trina shouted.

"The thing is Trina, I'm well, I don't know how to say this but-" Tori began but she never finished as Trina fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Trina?!" Tori shouted.

"You kids have got to be more careful around this girl, she can't know anything" Sikowitz grumbled, holding a dart gun out as he turned the corner.

"You shot my sister?!" Tori asked.

"It's only temporary, she'll wake up in a couple of hours and her memory of the last few minutes will be gone. Call it minor amnesia" Sikowitz sighed, reaching down and taking the dart out of Trina's back.

"Then how do we explain to her how she ended up on the floor of the foyer?" Robbie asked.

"We say she fell asleep here and we just left her there" Sikowitz shrugged.

"Are you saying that she can't know I live here or she'll have another freak out?" Tori asked.

"Yes, you'll have to avoid her at all costs" Sikowitz explained.

"But, but-" Tori cried but Sikowitz cut her off.

"Now go to sleep, please! I need to get back to work" he yawned before disappearing back down the hall.

"I think it's best if we sleep now" Andre shrugged.

"Yep"

"Couldn't agree more"

"Night guys"

* * *

The next morning the six teens were driving in a black van to the West Hollywood Mall. Sikowitz had traced the blue mustang Alexandria Taconne had been seen leaving the airport in to the West Hollywood Mall parking lot, so that's where they were headed.

"It just doesn't add up" Jade mumbled in the back of the van.

"What doesn't add up?" Beck asked.

"I spent six months working under cover for this guy, and it just doesn't seem like a Taccone thing to leave a car in the middle of a parking lot, especially if he knew that cameras caught him getting away from the airport in it" Jade muttered.

"He's probably abandoned it there" Robbie mumbled. The van hit a bump and they heard the faint sound of Andre and Tori yelling 'sorry' from the cab.

"Maybe it's a trap" Cat whispered, twirling her hair around her index finger.

"Maybe, but it's all we have" Beck sighed. There was an awkward silence between the four teens and the van hit another bump.

"So what were you doing working under cover for him?" Beck asked, looking at the two girls.

"Oh, Tori and I weren't undercover. We worked from the outside, while Jade worked from the inside" Cat giggled.

"Taccone wouldn't hire Cat or Tori when we came to him pretending to look for jobs, so it was just me" Jade sighed, standing up and walking over to expect the contents of the shelves that lined the walls.

"So you pretended to be a henchman and work for him?" Robbie asked.

"Hench-woman" Cat corrected.

"Right, hench-woman. How did you get out? If I were Taccone I would have shot you then and there, you would have known too much" Robbie explained.

"I faked my own death, I'm not an idiot" Jade grumbled. The van screeched to a stop and footsteps were heard, before the back doors of the van opened, letting the sunlight in. The four climbed out and looked at the car park they were in.

"So, Sikowitz said the car was in the far south corner?" Tori double checked.

"Yeah" Beck muttered, and the six made their way over to a dusty faded blue mustang.

"This is not Taccone's style" Jade mumbled.

"It's abandoned, just as we thought" Robbie sighed.

"Question is, why would Taccone leave a perfectly good car out here?" Andre muttered.

"There's got to be something we're missing" Beck mumbled to himself, walking around the car.

"I think he knew we would track the car here, and ditching it for another car was his best bet" Tori sighed.

"Maybe we should pull the security tapes?" Andre suggested, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Tori, Beck and I can stay here and check out the car, you know look for clues and what not" Robbie sighed.

"We're not detectives" Jade groaned.

"No, but in this business, you've got to be both" Beck grinned at her, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Jade rolled her eyes and turned to Andre and Cat.

"Alright then, let's go" Andre sighed, clapping his hands together.

* * *

"Oh my god! Look at that Jadey!" Cat giggled, pointing at a pink and purple cat umbrella as they passed a stand. "It has a cat on it, and my name's Cat! Get it?"

"Yes Cat, I got it" Jade grumbled, taking the red head's hand and pulling her down a narrow corridor, strictly for security members. Well, they were spies; they could do what they wanted.

"I think this is it!" Andre muttered, pointing at the door that said 'security'.

"Oh no duh!" Jade mumbled. Cat reached for the door but Jade pulled her back before she could touch anything.

"What was that for?" Cat cried.

"Andre, do you have gloves on you?" Jade asked.

"Um, I think so" Andre said, pulling off his backpack and pulling a pair of latex gloves out and handing them to her. "Why do you-?"

"Shut up a second" Jade grumbled, slipping the gloves on and opening the door. Cat let out a girlish squeal as she saw what was on the other side of the door. The three men that sat in front of a large desk of control buttons and security screens, were dead.

"Oh my god" Cat cried, covering her eyes and her mouth at the same time.

"The footage is gone" Jade said motioning, towards the wall where a series of old style film tapes had been pulled apart. Andre made his way over, stepping over one of the men's broken glasses.

"Don't touch anything. The last thing we want is for our fingerprints to be in here and to be framed for murder" Jade hissed.

"Those poor men, they probably had families and pets and people that loved them" Cat whimpered.

"Let's get out of here" Jade muttered, stepping over one of the dead bodies and heading towards the door.

"Wait a second" Andre muttered, crouching down next to one of the overturned office chairs.

"What is it?" Cat whispered, trying not to focus on the three men. Andre didn't respond, instead he bent further down and picked something up, holding it up to the light.

"A business card" Andre muttered.

"Oh no" Cat whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked. There was no response, as Jade ripped the business card out of Andre's hand and glared at it. It was a simple white card, with the letters TACCONE printed out. Written below them, in blood red ink, was a message.

_I'm watching you, so sleep with one eye open.  
__- Alexandria Taccone_

* * *

**AN: So, please review. I'm going away on holidays on Friday, so I might write a chapter in the car so keep a look out for the next chapter then :) Later haters xx**


	4. Jade's Story

**You and Me**

**AN: Hi all, how are we? We good? That's nice…  
Just a warning, this chapter is sort of a filler but it has a crucial back story.  
And I just want to apoligize cause I said this would be out sooner, but turns out where I went away to for vacation didn't have internet access so I couldn't post it.**

**Oh, and **_**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, **_**I haven't fully decided whether I want other romantic couples other than Bade, but there will be some Cabbie (and some Tandre) bonding in this chapter. I'll defiantly be building their friendship, but whether that will become something more or not is yet to be determined. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing these. No**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Jade's Story**

"Are you sure the tape wasn't just misplaced?" Sikowitz asked, placing his hands down firmly on the table.

"No, it was nowhere to be seen" Andre muttered.

"And this business card, you girls have seen a similar one before?" Sikowitz asked, turning to face Jade, Tori and Cat.

"Yeah, I got one in New York" Jade muttered.

"She got one as soon as things started to…turn sour" Tori finished, looking worryingly towards Jade.

"Sour?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, some stuff went down and Jade's cover was blown. She got a card the next morning and we had to fake her death so Taccone wouldn't have her head on a silver platter" Tori finished.

"How was your cover blown?" Andre asked, quizzing the raven haired beauty.

"That's none of your business" Jade snapped, glaring holes into Andre's skull.

"Alrighty then" Andre muttered, retreating further into the seat.

"Our problem is that Taccone knows we're onto him. Which means that it's going to be crazy difficult to work out where he is, let alone what he's doing" Beck spoke up.

"Exactly" Sikowitz grumbled, taking a sip of the coconut he was holding.

"So what's our next step?" Tori asked.

"Can you and Andre take this down to the lab and try to get a print off of it?" Sikowitz told Tori, holding the business card out to the brunette.

"That won't work" Jade grumbled. "You guys are forgetting that Taccone has been on the run for years now, he won't slip up with fingerprints!"

"It's our only lead, Jade" Cat whispered.

"Fine, but you're just wasting your time" Jade snapped, standing up and storming out of the room.

* * *

"No, you have to hold your hands like this" Robbie instructed, making a wild hand gesture with his hands. He was in the middle of teaching Cat how to shoot a gun, after discovering the girl had terrible aim.

"Like this?" Cat asked, shifting her hands slightly.

"Yeah, now fire it at the target over there" he told her, pointing at the target on the far wall.

"Kk" Cat giggled, pulling the trigger.

"Good job, but try to focus on the target a bit more, maybe then you'll actually hit it next time" he sighed, looking at the bullet hole in the wall.

"I'm not good at this" Cat whispered.

"Sure you are, you just need practice" Robbie reasoned.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Yay! Thanks Robbie, you're actually pretty cool" Cat giggled, throwing the gun up in the air, only to catch it in her hands as it came back down.

"Me? You think I'm cool?" Robbie blushed.

"Yeah, I do" Cat giggled, patting him on the shoulder before skipping out of the room, humming a show tune.

"A girl thinks I'm cool!?" Robbie shouted, jumping up a bit before looking around to make sure no one had seen his girly antics.

* * *

"Jade, wait up!" Beck shouted, chasing Jade through the garage. Jade sighed before spinning around, only for Beck to crash right into her.

"What do you want!?" Jade hissed.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay! And to ask where you're going" Beck explained.

"Okay one, I'm fine! And two, why do you care where I go!?" Jade shouted.

"Calm down, I don't want you to do anything stupid" Beck shrugged.

"Look Oliver, I'm going out to find Taccone if you must know" Jade sighed.

"See I told you! If I wouldn't have stopped you, you would have done something stupid" Beck smiled. Jade just continued to glare at him.

"Look, trying to locate Taccone when you have no clue where the hell he is, is just a big waste of time. Let's just wait until Andre and Tori get back from the lab!" Beck reasoned.

"Waiting around is the real stupid thing to do. I've worked with Taccone, there's no way that there's any prints on that card! Driving around town and hoping I see him sitting on the sidewalk selling maps to the stars homes is probably a quicker way of finding him!" Jade hissed.

"You can't go out there alone when he's no doubt monitoring us! He's a dangerous man" Beck shouted.

"I know, believe me I know" Jade trailed off.

"Can you tell me?" Beck asked.

"Tell you what?" Jade asked.

"What went down while you were undercover, something obviously happened. Tori said that your cover was blown, how?" Beck asked.

"That's really none of your business" Jade hissed, spinning around and walking towards Andre's car.

"What if we made it my business?" Beck pushed.

"I screwed up, that's what happened!" Jade shouted.

"How?" Beck whispered.

"I trusted someone I shouldn't have" Jade grumbled.

"Is that why you don't trust me?" Beck asked. Jade didn't respond, instead she kept her back to him.

"Please" Beck muttered. Jade took a breath and spun back around to face Beck.

"No" Jade muttered, before climbing into Andre's car, turning the keys which were already in the ignition, and drove off, leaving Beck behind.

* * *

**_6 months earlier_**

_The rain fell heavy, and the grey clouds cast an ominous glow across the dock. Jade stepped out of her car, scanning the dock for any activity, before making her way to the single boat that had been docked there. She made her way inside, down to the board room where he was waiting._

"_Liam? Are you here?" she whispered, reaching for the light switch. Just as she was about to hit the switch, a cold hand grabbed her wrist._

"_Hey babe" Liam muttered, breathing down her neck as he pressed his lips to her exposed collar bone. Liam worked for Taccone, but Jade was convinced he wasn't like the others. He was sweet, and funny, and actually listened to her. Liam was the only one that Jade trusted. She trusted him enough that when she brought him over to her place, and Cat accidently let slip who Jade was and why she was working for Taccone, he promised to keep Jade's secret. She trusted him with her life, and she loved him._

"_Mmm hey" she muttered._

"_I'm glad you came" he whispered, taking both her hands in his._

"_Why wouldn't I?" Jade hissed as his teeth bit down on her skin. Jade closed her eyes, but flicked them open when she heard the sound of handcuffs clicking shut. She felt the cold metal around her wrists and she looked up at Liam, who flicked the light switch before grabbing Jade's arms and holding them behind her. She was too shocked to do anything when she saw Alexandria Taccone sitting on one of the boats' cream couches._

"_Good job Liam" he whispered, standing up._

"_You bastard" Jade hissed, realizing that the one person she actually trusted, and loved, had just turned her in. _

"_So they tell me" Liam hissed, his breath tickling that spot just below her ears._

"_You really shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of a job, Jadelyn" Alexandria whispered, leaning down so he was a couple of inches away from her face. How could she be so stupid?_

"_You never loved me" Jade whispered, looking down at her feet._

"_Nope, not really. You're too bitchy to be honest" Liam laughed. Jade felt her heart sink. She was too caught up in her emotions to stop him from tying her to a chair and duct taping her mouth._

"_Do you know what they used to do to rats like you in Medieval times?" Alexandria muttered, circling Jade's chair like a shark circling his prey. _

"_They would have chopped you up into four pieces. Luckily for you, I'm not that cruel." Alexandria made his way to the table, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a sleek black gun._

"_Now tell me Miss West, what does TSA want with me" he hissed, crouching down in front of her and holding the gun to her temple. Liam ripped the duct tape off her mouth, making her squirm in her seat._

"_Well?" Alexandria asked. Jade just glared up at him._

"_You're not going to say anything just yet? Okay then, I guess we'll have to make you talk."_

_A couple of hours later, Jade lay in a dirty and dusty small room. It had no windows, and the walls seemed to be closing in on her. She has blacked out once the torture that had been inflicted on her had reached its peak. She ran a hand across her upper arm, feeling the deep yet still fresh cut, spelling the letters A.T. Her breathing began to quicken, as she realized that as soon as Taccone and Liam came back, she would be dead. She had to get out of there. Only problem, the door was padlocked shut._

"_Somebody help me!" Jade cried. She felt her body for her laser cutter, only to realize that Taccone had taken it. Jade backed up against one of the walls, only to feel as if she was trapped in a dark prison, when in reality, she was. She shrunk down to the floor, beginning to feel sick to her stomach. She was trapped, and soon she would be dead._

* * *

Jade blinked a couple of times, pulling herself out of the memory before she lost control of the car. She rolled up her black t-shirt and felt the scar that sat on her forearm. A.T. She trusted Liam, and look at where that got her. So why would she trust Beck, or anybody else for that matter? She has a hard enough time trusting Cat and Tori. She focused on the road ahead of her, driving quickly down the highway. In all honesty, she had no clue where she was going. All she knew is that sitting around back at headquarters wasn't getting them any closer to finding Alexandria Taccone.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, Andre and Tori were down in the lab, waiting patiently for the results on the business card to come back.

"Reckon we'll get anything?" Andre asked, motioning to the computer screen.

"Who knows? Jade might be right, or Taccone might have finally slipped up" Tori muttered.

"Do you, you know, trust Jade?" Andre shifted uncomfortably.

"Most of the time. I don't support some of her ideas, and she's a bit cruel sometimes, but there is more to her than meets the eye" Tori sighed.

"Like what?" Andre pressed on.

"Ah, now that's something I can't tell you. You'll have to talk to her" Tori laughed.

"I'd rather not have my head ripped off thank you very much" Andre laughed. There was a period of silence before Tori broke it.

"Do you ever get really bored with all this? Do you ever just wish that you had of chosen another career choice?" Tori sighed.

"What other career choice would top being a spy?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. I always wanted to know what it was like to sing on stage in front of all my screaming fans" Tori trailed off.

"Ah, a singer. You any good?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. People always told me I was" Tori sighed.

"I wrote music a lot as a kid, loved to sing and play songs on my piano" Andre explained.

"Yeah, what changed?" Tori asked.

"This job came along, and what kid didn't ever dream of being a spy?"

"True"

"So, I traded the keyboard for a gun" Andre sighed.

"Do you regret it?"

"Do you?"

"Sometimes, like that fact that I can't see my family or Trina anymore. That's pretty hard, but I'll manage" Tori smiled. The two were suddenly interrupted by a beeping noise coming from the computer.

"There's our results" Andre sighed, standing up and clicking a few buttons.

"There's nothing there" Tori muttered.

"Jade was right" Andre groaned.

"If there's one thing I've learnt about Jade it's that she trusts her gut, and half the time it's always right" Tori sighed.

"We just didn't want it to be right this time" Andre groaned.

"So, where do we go from here?"

* * *

**AN: Jade's back story isn't over yet, part two will pop up somewhere soon.**

**I have to warn you now, the next chapter won't be out for a while. I've got some serious writers block for it. If anyone has an idea, or something they want to see in this story, drop a review and let me know. I'm gonna try and do them all, depending on whether they'll actually make sense or not :)**

**I'll see you all at the next update, whenever that is. Until then type something in the box below and let me know what you think, or any ideas for this story :)**


	5. Shot in the Dark

**You and Me**

**AN: Okay, I was so stuck for this one, and that's why it's here so late. I also decided that I'm going to do shout outs every chapter. So if you review, your name will go at the bottom Authors Note with a message from me. Also, just try to ignore the fact that the name of this chapter is also the name of a Big Time Rush song. And I don't even watch Big Time Rush that much…my sister does. All well, enjoy :)**

oh and before I forget! PLEASE check out the official You and Me trailer for this on YouTube :) The links in my profile, but if you don't want to go there just type You and Me: Victorious Fanfiction Trailer into the YouTube search engine and it's the one by XXdramaXXprincessXX. It's got a picture of Andre and Tori as the icon. Thanks so much, I put a lot of effort into that so let me know what you think :P

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Victorious. And I also own Warner Brothers Studios and a handful of cruise ships as well. Boy I love sarcasm. I've decided this will be my last disclaimer because they annoy me and it's clear I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Shot in the Dark**

"Are you sure?" Sikowitz asked, his hands massaging his balding head as he spoke to the two teenagers.

"Positive. Nothing came up on that card" Tori sighed, shifting in her seat a little.

"I'll give Taccone credit, he knows what he's doing" Andre muttered, annoyed with the whole situation.

"So what do we do now?" Tori asked, tilting her head to the right as she spoke.

"We're going to have to work hard to make sure he doesn't have any way of keeping tabs on us" Sikowitz sighed.

"That card said that he was watching us. How would he have been doing that?" Andre thought out loud.

"I have no clue. He's obviously got people following us, and the place wired or something" Sikowitz groaned.

"We'll look around; see if there are any cameras that shouldn't be here" Tori nodded, grabbing Andre's fore-arm and dragging him down the corridor.

* * *

Jade drove and drove, even until it started to get dark, and until she had no clue where she was. She pulled over, pulling her phone out of the centre console. She opened her Pear Maps app, letting the satellite pick up on where exactly she was. Before the satellite could pick up her location, a silver car pulled up a little bit in front of her. If it was any other car Jade wouldn't had paid much attention to it, but what startled her was the fact that no number plate was present on the back of the silver car.

Jade tucked her phone into her pocket, reaching beneath the seat, hoping to God that Andre kept some sort of weapon underneath it. She felt around, sighing when there was nothing there. She leant across the gearbox, looking around the passenger seat. She opened up the little compartment in front of the seat, and pulled out a handgun. She smiled, before unlocking the car and climbing out quietly. She left the door open, using it as an obstacle to hide behind if it turned into a shootout. She crept along the ground, her gun held up, pointed at the silver car's back window. She was just about to reach the front of Andre's car when she heard the all too familiar of a gun being loaded.

* * *

"Is that one?" Cat asked, pointing at the power board in the foyer.

"No, that's a power board" Robbie sighed.

"Oh, okay, what about that?" Cat asked, pointing over at the webcam on Trina's computer.

"No, that's a webcam" Andre grumbled.

"What are you all looking for?" Trina asked, looking up from her computer.

"Oh um, we left a box of pizza here this morning for lunch" Robbie covered up. Andre raised his eyebrows at Robbie's terrible excuse.

"Would you mind going out and getting us some more?" Beck smiled, blinking a couple of times in Trina's direction and Trina could have sworn that his eyes twinkled.

"Su-sure" Trina grinned, nearly tripping as she ran out of the foyer in her six inch heels.

"That poor girl" Cat muttered innocently.

"That's how you seduce girls Beck? Sending them out for pizza?" Robbie asked.

"I wasn't trying to seduce her!" Beck defended. "I was trying to get her out of the way so Tori could stop hiding in the fire escape and help us!"

"Sure" Andre grinned. The door to the fire escape stairs opened and Tori stepped out.

"I hate this" she sighed. "I just wish I could talk to her!"

"You know you can't" Andre reasoned. Tori sighed, and looked over to Trina's desk, looking at the lipgloss and compact mirror which was lying on the wood. She hadn't really changed.

"Who are you calling?" Robbie asked, looking over at Beck who had his ear pressed to his phone.

"Jade" he muttered.

"Still not picking up?" Cat whispered.

"Nope. Jade, it's me, Beck. Cat gave me your number. Where are you, it's nearly eight and you left at three. Just, call one of us when you can" Beck sighed, leaving a voice message.

"I hope she's okay" Tori sighed.

"What if Taccone hurt her again!?" Cat cried, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Again?" Andre asked.

"Cat! She's going to kill you!" Tori groaned.

"I'm sorry! Don't make me feel bad! I'm just worried about Jadey" Cat whispered.

"She'll be back soon" Robbie muttered, wrapping his arm around the tiny girl's shoulders.

"What do you mean by again? Has Taccone ever hurt Jade?" Beck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not allowed to say" Cat hiccupped.

"Maybe you guys should just ask her for the whole story, we have to find these cameras, if there are any" Tori sighed. The rest of the gang nodded, following Tori to the conference room.

"Where's Sikowitz?" Andre asked, looking around the room.

"Something about needing more coconuts?" Robbie shrugged.

"Makes perfect sense" Tori sighed.

"Okay, if Taccone has bugged the place. He would have done it in here rather than anywhere else" Beck clapped his hands together as he spoke.

"How would he have done that? Would he have had people sneak in here in the middle of the night?" Cat asked, innocence evident in her voice.

"Don't say that Cat, it's too creepy" Tori groaned.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet" Cat whispered.

"If anyone see's something suspicious, point it out" Andre muttered, walking over to the snack table and taking a cookie off the tray.

"While you sit and eat cookies?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just need food to get my energy up" Andre smiled.

"For what, using your eyes to look for stuff?" Robbie prodded.

"…I like these cookies" Andre defended.

"Alright 'Dre, whatever you say" Beck laughed, running his hand over the computer.

"Guys?" Cat whispered.

"What is it cutie?" Robbie smiled.

"Is – wait, what did you just call me?" Cat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um it was cutie. Is that okay?" Robbie shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that's fine" Cat grinned, her smile stretching across her cheeks as she spoke.

"What were you going to say Cat?" Beck asked, edging the girl along.

"Oh, is that supposed to be there?" Cat asked, pointing at a map of the world hanging on the wall.

"Um yeah, that's been there since forever" Andre laughed, looking at the girl as if her brain was missing.

"No! Look at England" Cat explained.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"On the map!" Cat shouted, surprising everyone. Beck and Andre, who were closer to the map, walked over and peered at England.

"There's a tiny camera where the dot signifying London should be" Beck groaned.

"That means they're watching us right now" Tori whispered, feeling a little creeped out.

"Hi!" Cat shouted, waving at the map.

"And she's back" Andre muttered. Together, Andre and Beck pulled the map off the world and stood back, shocked at what they saw. Attached to the wall was a mass of wires and microphones, all attached to the little camera that was smaller than Cat's fingernail.

"Well, that's not good" Robbie stated the obvious.

* * *

Jade let out a shaky breath, standing up slowly. She didn't even see the man get out of the silver car; they must have when she was looking for a weapon.

"Drop the gun, put your hands up and don't say a word" an unfamiliar voice muttered, pressing the loaded gun to her upper back. Jade let the gun slip from her fingers and let out a sigh and raised her hands, locking them and letting them rest on top of her head as if she was relaxing.

"Don't think about any funny business because I won't hesitate to shoot you. Nod if you understand" the man hissed. Jade nodded her head slightly, trying not to move too much. Another man walked around to stand in front of her, tilting her chin up. Jade realized there was no way she could fight two men off, weaponless.

"You think it's her?" the second man muttered.

"Positive, she matches the photo perfectly" the first man said, gun sliding up so that it was at the base of her neck.

"Okay" the second man muttered. Jade felt the gun move away from her back, only for the first man to step around to join the other man, his gun pointed directly at her chest now. The second man pushed her back so she was pushed up against the far right hand side of Andre's hood. He took a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket, before attaching her right arm to the side mirror. Jade groaned, eying her gun at her feet.

"Don't even think about it" the man with the gun smiled. Jade couldn't help but mock his smile, smiling sarcastically up at the two men. The first men raised an eyebrow before turning to his companion. "You got the note?"

"Yeah, got it right here" the second man said, pulling an envelope out of the back of his jean pockets. He sat it so it was propped up against the window, just out of reach of Jade's left arm. In the darkness she was able to make out the letters of her name, written neatly across the envelope.

"What's that? A love letter" Jade smirked. She couldn't help it. It was her natural defense. Whenever she was in a dire situation, she couldn't help but give her offender sass.

"Don't talk, princess" the man with the gun muttered.

"Princess?" Jade muttered under her breath. The man sighed and shot a bullet into the window, about a ruler length away from Jade's head.

"I'm not fooling around" he whispered. Jade rolled her eyes and strained to look up at the bullet hole in the window, the only thought she had was that Andre was going to skin her alive.

"Let's go" the second man muttered, stepping away from the car. "Hope someone comes looking for you, otherwise you'll be in for a long night." He began to make his way back to the silver car, the man with the gun lingering behind a bit. He raised the weapon up again, it sparkling in the dim light of the car's headlights. With a flick of his finger, he shot the gun. Jade's eyes widened as she began to feel an immense pain in her left thigh.

"See you later" he grinned, hopping into the silver car. Jade began to feel faint as the excruciating pain in her leg made her vision swim. She hissed in pain as she twisted a bit, reaching behind her to pull out her phone from her back pocket with her free hand. She tried to ignore the blood that was spilling out onto her black skinny jeans. She noticed all the missed calls from Beck, and that Pear Maps had tracked down her location. She took notice of that before sending a quick text to Beck with her location. She hit send and leant back against the car's cool surface. The worst thing was that she couldn't even take off her jacket to stop the blood flow, since her arm was still tightly secured to Andre's side mirror. She hissed as the nights cool air hit her thigh, and she began to feel insanely dizzy. She could only hope Beck got to her quick. She hated having to rely on someone, but it wasn't like she really had a choice. She could either bleed to death on the side of the road, or not, it was as simple as that.

* * *

After pulling apart Taccone's spying equipment, the gang made their way back up to their rooms, tired out.

Beck was just opening his door when his phone buzzed. His mind immediately flew to Jade and he pulled it out, relieved to see it was from Jade. It said nothing, accept an address. He frowned, wondering what the hell Jade was talking about. She obviously wanted him to go to that address. He sighed loudly, before exiting his apartment before heading down to the basement. Andre's car was gone, so with a reluctant sigh he headed towards his beat up and broken down car in the corner.

"There had better be a good reason I'm doing thing" Beck muttered, pushing the address into this GPS on his phone. He stuck his key in the ignition, and by some miracle, it actually started on the first turn. He smiled and pulled out of the garage, following the directions on his phone.

* * *

**AN: Okay, it's only Chapter 5 and someone's already been shot. Wow, I have no way of pacing myself do I. Sorry about that :(  
If you've read Pretty Little Victorious, you'll know that I have a thing for making Jade get hurt. I'm sorry about that too. Hope this wasn't too bad. Okay, let's start the shout outs:**

**katntia – Thanks so much for your idea! I sort of used it, and that letter has something to do with it all, but I tweaked it…a lot. Thanks, it inspired me to write this chapter :)**

**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness – And here, have another shout out :) Thanks for your support, and I'll try to include more romance in the next chapter for you**

**Dawnmist of RiverClan: Thanks so much, and I'm glad you liked the Cabbie scene. There will be more coming soon. And can I just say that I really love your story 'Forbidden Love is Always the Strongest'. I read it (along with most of my favorite stories) on my phone as it's easier, which won't let me post a review, but just know that I'm reading it and it's really awesome :) **

**jazzy2297 – Thanks so much, and yeah, the hot guys always are the bad ones which is annoying, but hey! Oh, and I remember you reviewing Pretty Little Victorious as well, so thank you for reading my stuff and supporting me.**

**Jiska5 – Thanks :) Even the smallest of reviews mean everything to me so thank you so much!**

**BadeCabbieTandre – Yeah, poor Jade. Poor Jade again in this chapter. I really got to stop making Jade miserable. Oops :) Thanks so much for your review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**And to the two guests :) – thanks guys. It means a lot to me :) I'm sorry about the delay but I was busy, I hope this chapter was worth it…**

**Okay, that's it…so review guys…or else. Jokes. Have a happy day and thanks for reading :)**


	6. Stuffed Toys

**You and Me**

**AN: I'm trying to get the chapters to these out quicker because Victorious is ending soon and It's going to be hard to get inspiration if there's nothing left of it, which really sucks. Also, I go back in February and I want to get a lot done before then so I won't have to juggle writing in with school work and extracurricular stuff. **

**Oh and if you're confused by the name of the chapter, it has something to do with Cat, that's all I'm saying. You'll soon see. Oh and interesting fact, this whole chapter (plus AN's is over 3000 words long! ACHIEVEMENT! I think I spelt that wrong...oh well**

**Enough of my rambling, let's get started! Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Stuffed Toys**

Beck drove along the deserted road, not a single car in sight. It was rare for a street in Los Angeles to be this bare, but Beck had past Bakersfield ages ago so if he was still in Los Angeles or not was questionable. He was having a hard time driving in the dark, as one of the headlights on his crappy car had been broken for a couple of years now. He was lucky that Andre had demanded he got a florescent red number plate or he probably would have missed the black Mercedes sitting idle on the side of the road. He sighed, wondering what the hell Jade was doing out here in the middle of the night, and pulled up behind the car. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and swung open the door, jumping out of his car and into the humid air.

"Jade?" he called as he approached the car.

"Round here" he heard her mutter, but it was barely heard. Beck raised an eyebrow and followed the sound of the raven haired girl's voice. When he finally got around to the side of the car, he froze at what he saw.

"Why are you handcuffed to Andre's car?" Beck asked, rather bluntly.

"I just decided it would be fun! What do you think!?" Jade snapped. She couldn't help it, the pain in her thigh was unbearable and she just wanted it to stop.

"Okay, um, let me help you" Beck muttered, his eyes drifting from the bullet hole in the window. "Why did someone _shoot_ Andre's car?"

"I thought you were going to help me!" Jade muttered, hating how weak she sounded.

"Yeah, yeah, just be patient" Beck muttered, digging around in his pockets until he found a little pen which Jade recognized as a laser. He began to work on Jade's handcuffs, trying to cut them off her wrists.

"Argh, oh god" Jade groaned, accidently hitting her thigh against the car. She was getting sick of this, and when she closed her eyes, stars popped up in her vision. Just when she started to feel unconsciousness creeping up on her, she felt the snap of the handcuffs and she could suddenly move her right arm again.

"What's wrong?" Beck raised an eyebrow, his eyes drifting up and down her body. That was when he spotted the puddle of blood at Jade's feet, and the bullet hole that was just visible behind the torn fabric of her jeans."Crap Jade!"

He quickly raced around to crouch in front of her,

"Just hang on, okay" Beck muttered, slipping off his over shirt to try and stop the blood flow. It was dark and he could barely see anything, but he pushed firmly on her leg, trying to get the blood to stop flowing. He stopped though when she let out a terrifying scream.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Beck muttered. He let out a quick sigh, standing up and picking her up off the car.

"What…are…you…doing!?" Jade groaned, her eyes shut closed in pain. The movement had caused Jade's leg to be moved from its stationary position, bringing on a new wave of pain.

"I've got to get you back home" Beck muttered, carrying her to his beat up and broken down car.

"Wait! The…letter!" Jade mumbled.

"What?" Beck stopped walking.

"The letter…on Andre's car" she mumbled. Beck was confused but nodded anyway, setting her down on the ground and running back to the Mercedes. He came back less than ten seconds later, stuffing the white envelope into his jeans pocket. He picked Jade up again and headed for his car.

"You want me…to ride in that…piece of junk…with a bullet in my…thigh!" Jade hissed, eyeing Beck's car.

"Yes actually, I can't drive Andre's with the broken windshield, we'll call a tow truck in the morning" Beck explained, swinging open the door on the passenger's side and placing Jade down gently.

"Ow!" Jade hissed, fisting her hands and digging her fingernails into her palm, trying to distract herself from the pain in her leg. She closed her eyes, realizing it was no use. She felt the rumble of the engine beginning, and Beck's pulling back onto the road. She tried to open her eyes but all she saw was a black haze.

"Beck..." Jade cried, as she began to feel herself slipping.

"Hang on Jade, stay with me" she heard Beck mutter. She tried to turn to look at him but it was no use, and she let herself slip off into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**10 months earlier**_

"_Jadey, don't do this, please!" Cat whispered, hanging onto her best friends arm tightly._

"_Cat, let me go" Jade groaned, trying to shake the girl off her arm as she headed for the door to the three girls apartment._

"_Please" Cat whimpered._

"_Vega, give me a hand here" Jade hissed, shaking her arm as if Cat was an unwanted rodent or something._

"_Cat, Jade has to do this, it's the only way we can tell what Taccone's up to" Tori explained, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder._

"_Can't we just tell TSA that he's doing drugs or something? And then that way, you can stay here with me, Tori and Mr Purple!" Cat explained, her eyes sparkling as she said it._

"_Cat, what if it's something bigger than drugs!? What if Taccone wants to hurt lots of people?! Jade has to work out what he's doing in case it's something really bad! And besides, we'll be here keeping an eye on her" Tori tried to reason, gesturing over to the laptops and equiptment which they would use to track Jade once she was safetly undercover._

"_But, but…I want to come with you" Cat trailed off._

"_Cat, this is dangerous stuff. Maybe next time" Jade shrugged. "I'll be back soon, trust me" she said, freeing her arm and quickly exiting the apartment._

"_Are you sure she'll be okay?" Cat whimpered._

"_It's Jade, she'll be fine" Tori smiled, her cheekbones nearly hitting her eyes as she did._

"_Yeah but I want to go with her" Cat sighed._

"_Maybe next time" Tori repeated Jade's words, before sitting down at the table._

"_Call me when Jade enters the building" Cat said sadly, hanging her head a little. She wanted Jade to stay, or better yet, she wanted to go too._

"_Will do" Tori grinned, and Cat left for her room. Once she was safely inside her bedroom walls, Cat flopped onto the bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. She glanced around her pale pink room, complete with stuffed toys and items that some people would say, belonged in a nursery. Inspiration struck her and she stood up; grabbing a clear plastic box she used to keep old books in, and emptied them all onto the floor. With the box secured under her arm, she walked around the room, pushing all her stuffed toys into it. She even went as far as emptying her secret stash of candy into the box as well. She smiled and took the box to her window, and opened the latch. She tilted the box slightly, wanting to tip all of what people called 'baby toys' down into the street below. She wanted to proove that she wasn't the innocent little girl everybody else saw. But at the last minute, she pulled the box back inside and set it down on the floor. She whimpered slightly, before sitting back on her bed. _

Cat awoke in the middle of the night, the dream she was having ending immediately as she pulled her sheets around her. She remembered that day. It was the first day Jade went undercover, the first day that they began to work on the Taccone case. Cat sighed, sitting up in her bed and looking around the dark apartment. Cat grabbed her stuffed giraffe, hugging it close to her body, while playing with the sleeves of her pink cupcake pajamas. She climbed out of bed, and sat down on the window seat in the room, gazing up at the night sky above her. She hugged her knees closer to her chin, setting her giraffe down next to her on a pink and white pillow. She couldn't help being innocent. It was who she was. She wanted to be just like Jade though, a top spy who went on lots of missions and was always chosen to go undercover. It seemed like so much fun! Cat wanted to be given a chance_. _There were no shooting stars in the sky that night, but she made a wish anyway.

"I wish that people would take me seriously. Even just for a day. That's all I want" she muttered, looking up at the dark sky.

* * *

Beck pushed the door open with his foot, startling Tori and Robbie who were playing cards on the conference room table. It was early in the morning, but they couldn't sleep. They looked up surprised when Beck entered the room loudly, and their eyes only widened when they saw the unconscious Jade in his arms.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Tori cried, jumping up and clearing the game of cards so Beck could lie Jade down on the table.

"She's been shot, and she's loosing blood quickly" Beck muttered, placing her down gently on the table, continuing to dab at the bleeding wound.

"I'll go get the first aid kit" Robbie mumbled, racing out of the room.

"How?" was all Tori asked.

"Don't know" Beck mumbled, tossing the scrunched up envelope onto the table next to Jade before feeling for a pulse on her neck. "That was on the car next to her though."

Tori picked up the letter, turning it over to read the name. Jadelyn August West.

"I bet it was Taccone" Tori whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Beck mumbled, still feeling for a pulse at Jade's neck.

"The print on the envelope, it's the same font as on the business card" Tori mused. It could have just been a coincidence, but Tori couldn't think of anyone else who would want to hurt Jade, on purpose no doubt.

"Don't open it until Jade wakes up. She should be able to tell us who did it anyway, and it is addressed to her" Beck muttered, smiling slightly when he felt the familiar thudding of a heartbeat. He took his Swiss army knife out of his pocket and began cutting at the fabric of Jade's jeans. Robbie raced into the room, holding a large white box with a green cross printed on the front. Trailing behind him was Sikowitz, who had a strong look of concern gracing his features. Robbie quickly handed the box to Beck, who pushed it open immediately.

"Is she breathing?" Sikowitz asked, leaning over the tanned boy.

"Yeah, it's only in her thigh so she should be fine" Beck muttered, pulling out a pair of tweezers. Robbie peered over her leg and grinned.

"She's lucky it didn't go very far. I can see the bullet from here. All you'll need to do is pull the bullet out, apply some sort of anespetic and bandage it so it doesn't get infected" Robbie muttered. Beck tried to remember what he had learnt in his first aid classes as held the tweezers over her wound. He took a deep breath, steadying his hand as he managed to pull the bullet out of her skin and dropped it into a clear container that Sikowitz was holding out. Robbie pulled a bottle of straight alcohol out of the drawer near the refreshment area and handed it to Beck who began to use it as an anespetic.

"Why on earth do you have straight alcohol in here anyway? Do you drink it or something?" Tori asked, quite concerned as she immagined the boys sitting around taking shots of the disgusting stuff.

"Yeah sometimes. It's best not to ask, really" Robbie laughed, taking the bottle back from Beck who had begun to wrap up Jade's thigh with thick white bandages.

"The best thing we can do now is let her sleep it off. Someone should probably stay with her through the night though, in case something happens" Sikowitz muttered, holding the incased bullet up to the light.

"I will" Beck volunteered, picking her gently up off the table. "We'll discuss that letter in the morning." And with that, he carried her out of the room.

"Well I need to go back to bed. I was having a rather exciting dream about burning tires and dolphins. Tomorrow we'll test that bullet, see if we can track the gun it came from and maybe even the buyer" Sikowitz said, exiting the room swiftly.

"Did he mention burning tires and...dolphins?" Tori questioned.

"It's 2am, give us all a break" Robbie laughed, leaving Tori alone to her thoughts. She looked across at the crumpled up envelope and before she could stop herself she grabbed it and opened it with a slide of her sparkly blue nail. She shouldn't have done it, but she was concerned for Jade, and she couldn't help but want to protect her somewhat friend. She pulled the paper out with a deep breath and looked over the tiny printed words.

_Dear Jadelyn,_

_It's nice to know that you're still alive, my dear. As I'm sure you recall, I remember hearing you died in a car accident six months ago. Not to worry, but we might have to change that though. You have two options. I'll be waiting at Maestro's tomorrow night at 8pm. Meet me there and nobody gets hurt. Of if you refuse to, I will have to resort to more desperate measures. I will track you down, you saw how easy it was today, and I will kill you slowly and painfully. And then I will do the same to every single member on your team – Catarina, Victoria, and even those three boys that have recently joined your ranks. Don't bother hiding from me, I know everything. Maestro's. 8pm. Or else. You can't run from the past Jade. You deserve what you have coming. Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with me._

_Sincerely, Alexandria Taccone_

* * *

Upstairs, Beck lay Jade down on her bed, making sure that she was comfortable and that her leg wasn't in any awkward positions. He even went to the trouble of fluffing her pillow, just because it was something he had seen in movies and it might have helped. He was willing to do anything to ease the discomfort that she was probably feeling, and would continue to feel in the morning.

"Night Jade" he muttered, and before he could realize what he was doing, he bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**AN: Please note that I have NO CLUE on how to treat a gunshot wound (I live in Australia and owning a gun isn't even legal!). I looked it up and all it said was go to the hospital and call 911 (pretty obvious if you ask me) but where is the fun in that? It's better if Beck does it :D more drama, and more potential Bade romance...  
But seriously, if you do get shot, don't wait around for handsome Canadians who have really good hair, go to the HOSPITAL! Please, I don't want to be responsible for any deaths…okay, hope you liked it and time for shout outs!**

**katntia – **Ah, your speculation about Cat was somewhat correct. That whole '10 months later' was supposed to show what Cat is really thinking and feeling. Did I do good? :D hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing.

**Dawnmist of RiverClan – **Thanks so much, and thanks for the shout out in your story too :D Hope you liked this chapter, stick around for the next one.

**BadeCabbieTandre – **Well, Andre hasn't found out yet, although they did leave his car on the side of the road but whatever. He'll live...or will he? No, I'm kidding :D Thanks for the review and hopefully you liked this chapter too.

**ilovebade – **I love Bade too! hehehe. I hope that this was alright, he did kiss her on the forehead in the end so win! Don't worry, Bade is my OTP so there will be heaps of bademance to come. Oh, and I read every single one of my reviews so don't worry about me not seeing it. Thanks for the review and hope you liked it :D

**Okay guys, if you have read it, please review! I want to make it to 40 by next chapter (which should be out maybe sometime at the end of this week). Hmmmm, I wonder who reads these AN's...I know I don't so why on earth do I even write them. All well. Thanks so much guys! Hugs xx **


	7. Butterflies

**You and Me**

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry that I have been temporarily dead. I have had serious writers block for this story, and I've actually been working on a 'Supernatural Victorious' type story and I had some really cool ideas for that. Maybe I might post it after I eventually finish You and Me. I've also had auditions for my high schools production of 'Grease' (I got a feature dancer role which is really good for someone in my grade) and I have been modeling at my city's wedding fair. Not to mention, Victorious ending hit me really hard. I've been pretty depressed lately, and it's really sad realizing that there's hardly anybody on Tumblr and the Wiki anymore, and eventually Fanfiction will become abandoned. But I will still continue to write Victorious, as long as I still love it, even if there's nobody around to read it.**

**Please check out my Tumblr (link in profile). I'll be posting story artwork, and letting all my followers know when there's new updates and answering any questions I get through that. Check it out xx**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Butterflies**

The next morning, Cat and Tori were sitting in Cat's kitchen, making waffles and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Is Jadey going to be okay?" Cat asked, poking her pancake with a big spoon.  
"It's Jade, of course she's going to be okay" Tori smiled, looking over to the red head.

"I know, but she's never been shot before" Cat whispered.

"She's lucky it was only in the thigh, whoever shot her obviously wanted her kept alive" Tori grinned, flipping the stack of waffles onto a plate.

"Okay" Cat smiled, taking her pancakes off the stove and sitting down at the small dining room table.

While Cat was preoccupied cutting her pancakes into tiny little stars, Tori noticed the white envelope, sticking out of a book as if it was a bookmark. She glanced back over to Cat, before quickly stuffing the envelope into her pocket, making sure that it was unseen by the little red headed girl. She wasn't sure what to do. Taccone knew that there was no way that Jade would be able to get out of bed, let alone drive to Maestro's and meet him there. So what were they supposed to do?

* * *

Down the hall, Beck was sitting on a large leather chair in Jade's room. He had been up all night, too frightened to sleep in case Jade woke up in pain - but she never did. His eyes wandered from the window over to the sleeping girl, her raven hair fanned out behind her head. He sighed, his eyes focusing on her forehead, the exact spot which he had kissed the night before. He didn't have a clue as to why he had done it. Jade was fascinating, and gorgeous, so it may have been possible that there was something there, but she irritated him sometimes to the point where he wanted to rip all his hair out.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts to the pained groans coming from the bed. He jumped up in a matter of seconds, and made his way to the bed.

"Jade?" he asked, lightly touching her forehead to feel her temperature. She let out a strained groan as soon as his hands touched her pale skin.

"Get your hands off of me" she growled, her eyes still firmly shut. Her voice still had its usual bitter tone, but it sounded pained, as if it took more effort to let the words roll off her tongue.

"Sorry" Beck muttered, watching as Jade opened her eyes and glanced up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching over and grabbing the glass of water he had put on the nightstand, in case she woke up through the night.

"Like someone tried to crush my thigh with a refrigerator" Jade moaned, taking the glass out of his hands and taking a sip.  
"Um, well that's not good" Beck stumbled.  
"You're not particularly good with the whole compassion thing, are you?" Jade asked, rolling her eyes as she sipped the water.

"Usually I am, I've just never really had to take care of a gunshot wound victim" Beck shrugged, letting a small smile grace his lips.

"Take care of? Who said you were taking care of me? I can take care of myself thank you very much" Jade shot back, suddenly becoming quite defensive.

"Jade, you're not going to be able to walk for at least a week. What makes you think that you can get out of bed, use the bathroom and get dressed?" Beck argued.

"I am not letting you help me get dressed or go to the bathroom! Get Cat and Tori, they're the first people who I would turn to for help" Jade cried.

"Well then how come you texted me last night, huh? How come you reached out to me and not Cat or Tori?" Beck questioned. In all honesty, Jade hadn't given much thought to that. Why had she wanted his help and not the two girls who have stuck by her through thick and thin? Jade didn't know, and she was scared to find out. She wouldn't let the whole Liam fiasco happen again. She wouldn't let herself be that weak.

"I-I don't know" Jade whispered, looking down at her lap.

"Why can't you just let me help you out, Jade?" Beck sighed.

"Because I-because I don't want you to see me naked" Jade stated. That wasn't a total lie, but the truth was, she didn't want to rely on anyone ever again. It never worked out well for her. It was best for her to be her own person.

Beck grinned, his hair falling in his face.

"I'll let Tori or Cat do that sort of stuff" Beck grinned. "Do you need anything though, like medicine?"

"Took you long enough to work that out, huh?" Jade sighed.

"Sorry" Beck apologized, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of ibuprofen pills. "These will help with the pain" he explained, handing the bottle to Jade and watching her unwind the little white lid. "And I probably should redress the bandage and get some disinfectant for the wound."

With that, Beck stood up and headed for Jade's bedroom door.

"Beck!" Jade cried, unable to stop the words from leaving her mouth. "Uh, thanks for this."

Beck broke out into a huge grin. "Is Jade West saying thank you?" he joked.

"Oh shut up and go get some disinfectant or something" Jade sighed, watching the boy leave her room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was gone she let out a loud groan. She was trusting Beck with her life. He could potentially drug her up or something, or kill her in her sleep. There was a reason that saying 'sleep with one eye open' existed. Jade mentally slapped herself. There was no way that Beck would kill her, he was too much of a good guy. But, she had thought Liam was a good guy - didn't she? But there was something about Beck. Whenever he grinned at her she felt little fluttering butterflies in the pits of her stomach.

"Oh god no!" she cried, sitting up in bed.

* * *

After breakfast, Tori was sitting in one of the abandoned locker rooms in the facility. She was twirling the white envelope in between her hands. She was internally battling with herself. Either she could head to Maestro's and meet with Taccone, explain the situation with Jade and her leg, and hope he let her go.

"Oh who am I kidding" Tori sighed, leaning against her raised knee. The other option was to race in and take Taccone out while he was in there. But she knew that there was no way that that would be that easy. There would be armed guards on every single door and window, and they would be loaded with rifles and hand pistols. There was no way that they would even get a clear shot at Taccone without losing some of their own. She couldn't bear the thought of loosing either Cat or Jade. She had known the girls for a while now, and she loved them as if they were her sisters. And she couldn't stand to loose the boys either, even if she had only known them for a couple of days. She didn't want to tell the gang that she had read the letter, if they couldn't even trust her with the simple instruction not to open that letter, than why would they trust her out in the field, or with sensitive information. But Tori knew that even though she didn't want to tell them, she would have to. This was serious, Taccone had threatened the lives of all of them, and they deserved to know. And she couldn't do this on her own; she needed some sort of idea as to what to do. It was clear Jade would not be going to meet Taccone, which was maybe what he had been planning. It would give him a reason to get them all out of the way. But If he had any brains, he would have just shot them already - got it out of the way. So he either wanted to torture them, or there was more to this than Tori had originally thought.

* * *

Across town, Andre was standing in some expensive, high end mechanics. He only wanted the best for his car, even if it meant just getting the windshield replaced, and a new paint job to get rid of the dried blood. He tried not to think about that though.

"I can't believe you're willing to pay this much! Why not go down to the local mechanics or something, or fix it up yourself. No wonder we're always shouting you dinner" Robbie cried, holding Andre's receipt. The man behind the counter stared at the curly haired boy in deep confusion. Andre rolled his eyes, pulling his leather wallet out and handing the man a couple of hundred dollar bills.

"Rob, this is one of the best places in Los Angeles, and I'm not going to trust some hobo with my car" Andre sighed.

"You let Sikowitz drive it that one time" Robbie pointed out.

"Yes, and I had to get the front bumper fixed after her ran it into the stop sign" Andre explained, pulling his keys out of his jacket.

"This way Dean, I'll show you my baby" Andre grinned, leading Robbie and the mechanic out of the store. It happened so quickly. One minute the black Mercedes was sitting there, almost innocently, and the next it was an explosion of burning flames and hot gas.

* * *

Back at the head quarters, Jade, Cat and Beck were all in Jade's room - Jade of course, still in the same position as earlier this morning.

"When do you reckon you'll be able to walk again?" Cat asked, curiosity gracing her features.

"Tomorrow" Jade stated firmly.

"She's dreaming, it'll take a couple of weeks until she can walk again" Beck sighed.

"I refuse to just sit here like a wet pile of bricks while Taccone is at large!" Jade snapped, not making eye contact at Beck. She hadn't looked at him since he had walked in the room, and she refused to look at him now.

"A wet pile of bricks?" Cat whispered, slightly confused.

"Jade, there's nothing we can do about it. What's done is done, and we have to live with the consequences" Beck reasoned. Jade groaned, flinging her head back in an angry fit of despair.

There was a knock on the door, and Tori entered the room, the envelope from Taccone held firmly in her hands.

"I opened it" was all she whispered as she passed it to Beck.

"You what?! I thought we agreed to wait until Jade was up" Beck groaned.

"I know, but it was just sitting there taunting me, and I couldn't shake the feeling that there might have been something important in it" Tori apologized, flopping down on the bed next to Cat and Jade.

"Ow!" Jade cried, clearly annoyed at the high cheek-boned brunette.

"Sorry" Tori apologized, again.

"Is there anything important in it?" Cat blinked innocently.

"Yep" Tori nodded, looking over to where Beck was reading the letter, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You shouldn't have opened this" Beck mumbled. "What if it had been a bomb or something?"

"And we were going to let Jade open it?" Tori questioned.

"Wow, thanks Beck" Jade grumbled, finally making contact with the Canadian boy.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm mad at you Tori, it's just - this is really bad" Beck sighed.

"How?" Jade asked.

"Taccone wants to meet you at eight o'clock tonight, at that really fancy restaurant, Maestros" Tori explained.

"I can't exactly walk, and I'm sure he knows that" Jade muttered.

"Which is weird" Beck mused.

"What happens if Jade doesn't go?" Cat questioned.

"He threatened to kill all of us, every single one of us. I doubt he'd even leave my fish alive" Beck sighed.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jade groaned. Beck's phone began to beep and he held it to his ear.

"Hey Rob, what's up?...a what? In his car?! Why would…yeah, she's up. I'll ask her. How is he?...yeah, good luck with that" Beck muttered, before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Someone put a bomb in Andre's car and blew it apart, obviously trying to destroy it for some reason. The question is why? Why destroy the car and not one of us?" Beck asked.

"Maybe to scare us?" Tori whispered.

"Or maybe there was something on that car that could have helped us track down Taccone. The question is, what?" Beck finished.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short, I just felt like that was a good place to end it. I'm not going to tell you to review because I don't believe in peer pressure. Oh who am I kidding, review please xx**

**It's become extremely time consuming to write a thank you to every single reviewer, now that I have gotten quite a few. From now on I'll be picking one reviewer every chapter, whose review made me smile or made me feel happy - not that all of yours didn't make me happy, they did! If you ask a question in your review, I'll answer that as well. Thank you so much to every single one of you reviewers, you make me so happy.**

**The reviewer of the week is: **karlaserna**!  
Girl, your reviews came to me when I was having a really bad day and you made me so happy. You sound like the sweetest most loving person ever and I want to thank you for reviewing every single chapter all in one go! The way you type your reviews makes you sound so happy and excited to be reading this, and it makes me happy and excited that you're reading this. You're amazing and hopefully you continue to love my story, and thank you so much xx**

**And **Bade569** asked how I came up with the idea for this, so I'm going to be a cool kid and answer. I read another story on here where the gang were secret agents, but it only had one chapter and was uploaded along time ago - and it was pretty clear the author was never going to finish it. I also started reading 'Undercover' by LovingLizGillies, and it got me inspired to write a secret agent story. I put up a poll on my page asking people what type of story they wanted, and 'secret agent story' got the most votes - so hence, I started writing this. I get a lot of my ideas from spy movies and other spy stories (published or not) and also a wide variety of crime shows.**

**Lots of Love,  
Grace  
XX**


End file.
